In general, disposable absorbent inserts may be engaged with reusable outer covers to form wearable absorbent articles, such as a pull-on pant diaper or a pull-on adult incontinence pant. Such wearable absorbent articles offer the benefit of receiving and containing urine and other bodily exudates. To effectively contain these bodily exudates, the articles should provide a snug fit around the waist and legs of the wearer. Conventional taped diapers generally contain front and rear waist regions that are releasably connected by fasteners. Application of conventional taped diapers is usually performed by a caregiver when the wearer is in a supine position. Such taped diapers allow for easy application by the caregiver, but may prohibit self-application by the wearer or difficult application by a caregiver when the wearer is in a standing position.
Disposable pull-on pants were developed, in part, to address the problem of self-application or removal by the wearer and/or application to standing wearers. Disposable pull-on pants effectively contain exudates while allowing self-application or removal or application/removal for standing changes. Such disposable pull-on pants generally include a waist opening, two leg openings, and a pair of side seams that are prejoined thus connecting the front and rear waist regions of the pant. The chassis of these pants typically comprises a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet, and an absorbent core positioned therebetween. An additional benefit of pull-on pants is that they serve as an intermediary between conventional taped diaper use and full toilet training. The pull-on pant is intended for use when a child has reached an age where he or she is ready to graduate to an underpant-type garment as a replacement for disposable taped diapers. The pull-on pant provides a milestone for the child who is developing independence from the caregiver. Such benefits can also be realized by adult incontinence individuals. A suitable pull-on pant, however, should still provide liquid and solid absorbency while preventing waste leakage. To achieve the purpose of being a replacement for conventional taped diapers, a pull-on pant should allow the wearer to raise and lower the garment without the aid of a caregiver.
Unfortunately, current pull-on pants, including wearable absorbent articles comprising reusable outer covers and disposable absorbent inserts, are not generally designed with wearer application or standing application in mind. A toilet training child or adult incontinent user may not have the dexterity, strength, or coordination to correctly don the pull-on pant. As a result, the pull-on pant may fail the wearer. The impact is that the wearer is unable to raise or lower the pull-on pant without caregiver assistance or without significant aid from the caregiver.
A further deficiency in current pull-on pant designs is that they offers no grasp point optimized for a child's or some adult incontinent user's hands. Caregivers have sufficient finger strength to apply the pull-on pant onto the wearer by pinching the pull-on pant between thumb and fingers and pulling the pant up and over the wearer's hips into a suitable position. Children and some adult incontinent wearers, however, may not have such finger dexterity, strength, and/or coordination to grasp and pull the pant up and over their own hips. When attempting to self-apply a pull-on pant, the child or adult incontinence wearer may be either unable to apply the pant or the pant may not pulled high enough onto the waist to provide effective waste absorption and control. Again, the pull-on pant may fail the wearer because the wearer is unable to raise or lower the pull-on pant without caregiver assistance. Additionally, application by caregivers to standing wearers may be complicated by the wearer's size or geometry, high coefficients of friction between the skin and the pant (e.g., for damp skin), or wearer motion or non-compliance. The pull-on pant may fail the caregiver in these instances because the caregiver is unable to raise or lower the pull-on pant in a reasonable amount of time or with acceptable results.
Furthermore, current pull-on pants provide no grasp point for caregivers or wearers to perform a finishing adjustment. This finishing adjustment, or “finish,” refers to a final adjustment of the pant to ensure a proper and snug fit. Often, the finish is performed by the caregiver to ensure that the wearer has applied the pull-on pant correctly. Children and some adult incontinence wearers often have problems drawing the waistband of the pull-on pant up and over their buttocks and need the assistance of a caregiver. In such an instance, the caregiver may have difficulty grasping the pull-on pant, which may have been twisted or bunched by the wearer. Furthermore, grasping a partially applied pull-on pant may lead to uncomfortable chafing, binding, and pinching of the wearer.
In view of the foregoing, the present disclosure provides reusable outer covers configured to be engaged with disposable absorbent inserts and that comprise grasping aids to aid in the application of the pull-on pant by either a wearer or a caregiver.